We recorded solution scattering data from solutions of P22 scaffolding protein, which is not orderly assembled inside the P22 capsid and therefore difficult to study with electron microscopy. The scattering curves recorded belong to the group of curves that would be expected for an extremely elongated molecule, which is in good agreement with results obtained from sedimentation experiments. Further data analysis is in progress.